


Change

by MysticalGeek



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League: War, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalGeek/pseuds/MysticalGeek
Summary: When two of our favorite and most important heroes settle down to have a family, something eve up is brewing. Will destiny decide to let them have this or will they have to fight for everything that they built together?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Alfred Pennyworth, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Guys! This is a relatively new story for me, so I hope you guys will like it. Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed it or not.

This is the exact moment that I think that I am going into labour.

It was eight in the morning and Bruce had just left for work at the office and I was experiencing discomfort in my belly shortly after.

I slowly make my way downstairs, one step at a time, and waddle into the kitchen. As I grab the tea kettle and try to fill it up with water, another ripple of pain flooded through me. I didn’t know that my face was scrunched up until Alfred made his presence known.

“Ms. Diana, Are you ok?” He asks. I shake my head a little and look over at him with a smile. “Yes, Alfred. I’m fine. I just wanted to make some tea, That’s all.” The humble butler gave me a look and strolled over to me to take the kettle from my hands. He then guided me over to the stool at the counter and helped me sit.

“I don’t need you to strain yourself while Master Bruce is out. He’ll blow a gasket,” Alfred quipped.

I chuckled lightly at the joke. “I’m sure he will.” I watched silently as he filled the kettle, placed it onto the stovetop and turned the dial to medium. “How is Damian? I haven’t seen him in a while?” Alfred turned to me and flashed a small smile.

“As you would believe it, Master Damian is actually coming for a visit. Luck would have it, the Titans aren’t that busy anymore.” I looked at him in surprise. That’s a genuine shock. Usually the Titans are always occupied over in Jump City.

“Well, that’s great--” Suddenly, another wave of pain came over me, this time knocking the words from my lips. I leaned against the counter, gripping the edges for support. It can’t be time. 8 months. I could hear the footsteps of Alfred near where I was sitting, but could only focus the pain. It was unrelenting.

“Ms. Diana. Are you sure you’re alright?” I looked up at him, tears blurring my vision. “I don’t know. It can’t be contractions. I’m barely 8 months.” Another wave hit as though my body was trying to contradict my assumptions. “You are carrying twins, so I would likely assume that it is different than normal pregnancies,” Alfred explained, looping his arm through mine. “Now, let’s get you upstairs.”

As I was being helped up to the bedroom, my body was writhing with pain. These babies are coming now.

We made it to the master bedroom and I was carefully placed onto the silk sheets that covered the mattress. They would probably need to be burned afterwards. Another contraction hit and I gripped the sheets with all of the strength that I had.

When my head hit the pillow, I glanced over at Alfred. “C-Call Bruce. Tell him I need him here NOW!” The butler nodded and exited the room, leaving me all to my lonesome.

As an Amazon, I was taught different battle techniques and how to skin the legendary Minotour after his defeat at a young age. Theymiscira was a place of serenity, solitude and peace with only women. I never knew how reproduction and childbirth worked, until now. And it hurt like hell.

One full minute later, Alfred came bustling through the door with a phone in hand. “Master Bruce would like to speak to you.” I leaned forward to take the phone and in the process, another contraction came.

”Bruce,” I groaned. “Where are you?” There was some rustling on his side of the phone and I could hear him breathing hard. “I’m on my way there now,” He said. “ I’ll be there as fast as I can.” Another contraction hit, this time more powerful than the last.

I tried to suppress the scream that was escaping my lips. “I can't...I can’t have these babies without you. I need you here with me.”

“I promise that I’m going to be there. Alfred is with you, he knows what to do. Just hang on for me, Ok?”

“Ok.” I whimpered, hot tears streaking my cheeks.

“I love you,” The softness of his voice, reserved only for my ears, soothed.

“I love you, too.” We hung up and another contraction caused me to cry out. The thought of giving birth to our babies without him here is unfathomable to think of. Alfred took my free hand and looked me in the eyes. His soft blue eyes filled with wisdom and patience gave me some sort of temporary relief.

“Try to stay calm, Ms. Diana. I am going to call the doctor so she can help you.”

“Please don’t leave me,” I whined, gripping his hand slightly tighter than before. “I won’t. I will be right here.”

Thirty minutes later, the doctor finally arrived. “Hello, Mr. Pennyworth. Hello, Mrs. Wayne. How are we doing?” I let out a groan and cursed under my breath. I have never experienced any pain like this.

“Has her water broke?” Dr. Payton asked. “No, not yet.” Alfred answered. The doctor nodded and let her medical bag slide off her shoulder to fall onto the floor. She moved in front of my legs. “Ok, Mr. Pennyworth. Can you get some hot water and a towel for me, please?” The butler agreed and hurried off to obtain the materials.

Dr. Payton turned her attention to me. “Now for you, Mrs. Wayne. I need to see how dilated you are, If that’s fine with you.” I nodded and let her do her what she needed to do.

A couple of hours have passed and there has barely been any progress. Alfred has come back with the materials and I am now dressed in a gown that has been pulled back. It was revealed that I am only 4 centimeters dilated and I start to worry.

“Is everything Ok? Are the babies Ok?” Dr. Payton looks up at me with a soft smile on her face. “Honey, You’re doing fine. It’s just taking longer because this is your first pregnancy.”

Another contraction seizes my body and I don’t know how much longer I can do this. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Bruce standing at the threshold. His hair was slightly tousled, the blazer was gone and a couple of the buttons on his shirt were missing.

Once he was at my side, I pulled him down to meet me in the middle and moaned quietly at the feel of his lips against mine. It has been so long since I last saw him.

When we parted, Bruce began to brush the hair out of my face. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” I prepared for the second wave of contractions and clenched the sheets desperately. I felt Bruce take my hand and hold it firmly in his. I looked at him. “I-I don’t want hurt you.”

“I promise I’ll let you know if I can’t handle it,” He tells me. The next time a contraction comes, It seems to last longer than the others and it hurts more. A whimper leaves my lips when it passes.

That’s when I felt it.

The warm liquid leaks my body and onto the bed, alerting the people on the outside that it was time. “Ok, Honey,” Dr. Payton says taking my legs and spreading them further apart. “You’re water just broke. On the next contraction, I need you to give me a big push. Ok?”I nodded as best as I could and took a shivering breath.

“Diana, look at me,” I hear Bruce say. I turned my head to face him. “You are the strongest woman I have ever known. You are an Amazon who has faced intergalactic threats and who has braved through all the pain that you have endured.” I smiled up at him.

“If I start screaming at you, just know: I still love you,” I watch a smile form on his lips as he grips my hand tighter. Then the contraction came again. “Ok, Diana. Push.” Dr. Payton instructed. I leaned forward and pushed down with all of my might.

It lasts for 15 seconds before I collapsed against the pillows. Tears blurred my visions, limiting my sight, but I could feel the cool rag that was placed on my forehead to get rid of the sweat. One minute passed and I was at it again.

I tried to push harder this time feeling my strength drain from my body. “Get these babies out of me,” I cried falling back onto the bed. “You’re almost there. Give me another push,” Payton ordered. I tried to collect my breath then pushed.

As I did, I could feel a burning pain radiate through my entire lower body. I could not hold back the scream that was building in my throat. “Ok, Sweetheart, Number One is crowning. Give me another big push.”

It all of a sudden felt like I couldn’t breathe. It felt like the air was being sucked from my lungs, painfully and suffocatingly. Nevertheless, I pressed on.

Focusing on the soft whispers and encouraging words of my husband, I pushed as hard as I could. Half a minute later, I could feel the first baby squeeze free from my cervix and out into the world.

The sound of an infant’s cry filled the air almost immediately. I took this time to breathe and collect my sanity. “W-what is it?”

“It’s a Girl! A beautiful baby girl,” Dr. Payton announced. I smiled and let out a tearful, but joyful laugh. After two full minutes the contractions started up again. “Ok, one more to go. You can do this, hon. Push.”

I grabbed some of the bed sheets in one hand, squeezed Bruce’s hand lightly and pushed down. The contractions started to come consecutively, so I pushed again. I flopped onto the bed in tears.

“You’re almost there. A couple more times and your baby is born. Are you ready?” Dr. Payton questioned. I whimpered in response and prepared myself.

The next came instantly and I pushed as hard as I could. The burning sensation returned and I could tell that I was close. On the last push, I let out an ear piercing scream. Then it was all over.

Our second child exited my womb and entered the world with a powerful cry. I collapsed against the bed, full of nerves and exhaustion, trying to catch my breath.

I must have looked disgusting: Hot sweat drenched my skin, hair frazzled and all over the place, eyes bloodshot with tears. I was a mess. Bruce didn’t seem to mind it, though.

He brought my sweaty hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on it. “You did it. They’re here.” I smiled at him weakly. I am so tired.

Once I heard the snipping of the cord and soft spoken whispers, I looked over to see Dr. Payton walked over to us with two bundles.

  
“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. You have two beautiful and healthy baby girls.” She gently placed a baby in each of our arms.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I looked down at the babe in my arms. Her cries had died down into whimpers and began to wiggle her way to my breast. She must be hungry.

I bring my eyes up to look at Bruce. He was gazing down at our other daughter curled into his arms. He finally looked up to connect our gaze. I peered into his eyes and could tell that they shimmered with unshed tears.

I wanted to kiss him so bad. I never could have imagined this would be life. I’ve lived most of it in seclusion from the outside world but when I met him, everything changed. He has given me this life that we share and these babies that we made together.

The pain was worth it. I love him so much that my heart aches.

Thank you, Dr. Payton,” He tells her. “For everything.” The Doctor nods respectively. “It was an honor. Congratulations,” She replies before grabbing her bag and taking her leave.

Once the door closes, the only sound is the soft mewling of babies. “What names were you thinking of?” Bruce asked.

I glanced up at him briefly before returning my gaze back to my child. “I don’t know. I had a couple of girl names in mind, just in case. Ava and Bella.”

I looked up at my husband to see that a tear has slipped from his eye. “I love it.” A smile began to form upon my face.

Ava and Bella Wayne. Welcome to the world.


End file.
